


Almost

by Bluejogan



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, No one ships kaz and tam but its all good, Slow Burn, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejogan/pseuds/Bluejogan
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...
Relationships: Imanuel Doza/Venisa Doza, Nenavakasa Nalor/Neeku Vozo, Tamara Ryvora/Kazuda Xiono
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	1. Beginning of An End

The celebration lasted for more than a week, and Tam was sure the reason for halting the excited citizens (and the great mood) in their tracks was because of supplies running low.

Here she was, last -"welcome home party", as Kaz had called it- last night staying up late, last night before the Colosuss was going to join the Resistance.

And she was tired of it.

Sure, it was nice to be back, but honestly wished everyone would forget the whole ordeal. Wished things would go back to normal.

But things would never be normal again, would they?

Tam let out a sigh.

"Why the long face? Party pooping not as fun as you hoped?" Kaz said, slipping into the booth.

Tam felt a smile breakover her face before she could stop it. 

"No." She empathized. "I'm just tired. I don't know where you get the energy from. And why don't you use it for work."

He rolled his eyes. "You really need to get out more."

"I did, but you saw how that worked out."

Kaz's expression softened as soon as Tam said those works. "Not that kinda get out. I mean party. Live a little."

She gave him a pointed stare.

"Ok, Ok. Be a stick in the mud. See if I care." He let out a soft yawn.

"See?" Tam replied. "Everyone here is so very exhausted and I find it useless to just-"

"Have fun?"

"I'm about to smack you."

"You can try. I've picked up a couple of tips from Synara." 

She gave him another glare.

"Fine." He huffed. "Have it your way."

At least people aren't destroying things.

A loud crash sounded off to her left.

Never mind.

"I'm going back to my room." She said, beginning to feel the symptoms of a headache. 

"Hm?" Kaz mumbled, jumping awake.

"And who's the party pooper now?"

"Oh put a gorg in it." He yawned, stretching upward. "Where' you goin' again?"

"Just back to my place." Tam said. "I might swing by the Garage and see if Yeager's still awake."

"Can I come?"

"I suppose."

Kaz raised an eyebrow. "You're not gonna tell me to buzz off? Or not to be annoying?"

She snorted. "Please. Try being stuck with no one to talk to for six months besides Jace Rucklin. It teaches you to appreciate the simple minded in life."

"Not sure if that's a compliment or an insult." He replied, adding a wrinkled nose to his already amused facial features.

She let out a soft giggle. It was almost cute. Almost.

"Let's go!" He cheered, bouncing up off the seat and started towards the door.

She sighed, shaking her head as she followed him. Kaz just had too much energy.


	2. Movie, If Your Up For It

Yeager's Garage to an outsider would seem like some sort of poor excuse for shelter- grimy walls, oily floors, and a heavy scent of packed-together people who haven't showered in a week.

Tam loved it. 

To be honest, it felt like home. It was home. At least, that's what everyone kept telling her.

"I don't think he's here."

"Well that's a given."

Kaz peaked in one last time and said, "Well I didn't come all this way for nothing. You got anything else to do?"

"Not really." She shrugged. "I guess maybe a movie? If you're up for it."

"Sounds great", he smirked. "If you don't mind the company, of course."

Tam rolled her eyes. 

Her "place" was a simple flat on the outskirts of the colossus, but with surprising closeness to the Garage. It was still far enough out of the way that the two had to keep up with the interesting chatter, though.

"Rucklin really said that?" Kaz said, trying to hold in his chortles. "He really said that?"

"Yep." Tam said, trying to hold in chuckles herself. "Right to a commanding officer. Landed us both in maintenance for a week."

"To a commanding officer?"

"Gotta admit, kinda reminds me of your kind of courage."

"Ouch." Kaz giggled. "My self confidence."

The two laughed for a couple moments, but then Kaz gasped,"I have a heavy question to ask."

"I have a heavy answer. Let's see if they match."

"Aeos.. is really gone?"

That caught her off guard.

"From what I saw, yes." Tam blinked. "It was awful. That… was my tipping point."

She heard Kaz drew in a shaky breath. "We have to make sure they're ok. We owe them that. I'm thinking about asking Doza if we can go check up on them. Make sure they're not really…"

Tam felt her face shape into an expression of self loathing. "I guess I owe them too."

"You would've come back sooner or later."

I know. But how much later.

She was about to voice her thoughts, then stopped.

"You were going to say something." He whispered, and she felt him bump his arm into her shoulder, some secret code the two had come up with over the past week.

Suddenly she realized her face was wet and cold. How long had she been crying? 

"It wouldn't have been too late. If that's what you're thinking."

"You think so." Tam sniffed softly.

"Ya I do. And if you wouldn't, I would've kidnapped you and strapped you to a chair and brainwashed you into coming home."

She snorted a laugh. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Kaz said with a smile. "And just in time, to."

Tam was surprised when she came back to find all of her things still in place- a little dusty, of course, and she did find some things had been shifted around- probably by Neeku, needing to find a spear part. Or maybe it was some desperate theft looking for a few extra credits. 

"No way. You have Twilight?"

Or maybe it was Kaz, sticking his abnormally large nose into her business.

Tam wheeled around to him observing the cover of a certain movie.

"Man! You have all five!"

"Yes I do-"

"We are so watching these." He collapsed in a heap near the Holo Player and pushed the playing rod in. 

"You like the Twilight series?" Tam asked as she shoveled some blankets on to her couch.

"Yes I do." He responded. "Why? Does it take from my manliness?"

"Like you had any manliness in the first place."

"Hey!" Kaz squeaked. "I have plenty of manliness I'll have you know!"

Tam snickered. "As if. You can barely lift a cargo crate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want these chapters to be longer, but I can't seem to put my thoughts into words. DoN't yOu LoVE WriTeRs bLoCK


	3. Wavering Over Waffles

Tam woke to the sound of soft snoring.

She looked around, confused, but then saw what stirred her from a deep slumber.

Kaz was slumped over the other side of the couch, mouth open, snoring away. Some drool was dribbling out of his mouth.

"Wake up Sleepy head." Tam giggled, poking him in the shoulder. 

"Mmm awake." Kaz mumbled. 

"No you're not."

He only grunted in response.

Tam punched him in the arm.

"Ow," Kaz whined. "Stop it."

"No. It's already 800. Get up. Or I'll make you."

With a few protesting grunts, he managed to sit up. "It's really 800?"

Tam rolled her eyes. "Yes. And don't act all surprised. You could sleep through almost anything."

Kaz gave a yawn and a stretch. "It's just weird. I haven't slept too well in a long time. Not since-"

He paused. Then started again. "You got anything to make pancakes with?"

"What?"

Kaz looked at her, tilting his head a little. "Ya know. Pancakes. The food."

"Yes I know what a pancake is." Tam snaped. "Just surprised you want to make pancakes."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I do you, Miss I-know-everything-about-everyone-always."

Tam turned away from Kaz to hide her smile. "I do have a waffle iron. But I'm not so sure about the supplies."

"Waffles will do I guess."

"What do you have against waffles?"

"I dunno. Pancakes are just better."

"What do you mean pancakes 'are just better'?"

The couple continued their bickering all throughout the waffle-making process. They did run into a snag- only a few deliciously delectable of the mouth-watering waffles could be made.

"It should be fine." Kaz said, remeasuring the ingredients. "We only need a tiny amount. We can pick up some fruit if we get hungry."

Kaz was right.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Tam asked, mouth- full of waffle.

"My mother taught me. Then immediately regretted it."

"Why?" Tam snickered. "Did you blow up the kitchen?"

"No. I just… really liked it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Sorta morphed into one. My dad didn't want me to get any ideas on not becoming a senator."

Tam swallowed. "Man. Sorry." 

"It's fine." He assured her. "Rebeling because my Pops didn't want me to cook sounds pretty dumb."

"Imagine joining the Resistance because of that."

Kaz chuckled. "So what about you? Do you cook?"

"Not really." Tam dipped one of her waffle strips into her syrup. "I try to avoid it. Not a lot of pleasant memories with that stuff."

"Now I'm the one that's sorry."

"You shouldn't be. Not your fault. And I don't want pity."

Kaz sighed. "Yeager said that you were a run away."

"I am."

"Do you miss them?"

Tam looked down at her now empty plate. "Sometimes… ya. But they weren't really good people. My dad was a racer. My mum was just there for kicks… and I just sorta came along."

"If it makes you feel better, I sometimes feel my parents never really loved me as much as I think parents should love their kids."

Tam let out a forced laugh. "Look at all the wonderful things we have in common."

Kaz let a sad smile cross his face. "Yep."

Quiet.

"I was planning to talk to Doza today about the Aeos thing." Kaz said, breaking the silence. "Would you… like to come?"

"I suppose- If you wouldn't mind the company."

"Splendid!" Kaz said, clapping his hands together (no doubt trying to lighten the mood), "let's go get some'ore food!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waffles or Pancakes?


	4. Unexpected Greeting

"There's Aeos!"

The meeting, which turned out to be more of a conference, went as well as Tam could've hoped. They were not only going to check up on Aeos, but they were going to find any survivors and make amends.

"You sure this is a good idea, Imanuel?" Venisa- er, Commander Doza said. 

The captain let out a soft sigh and turned toward his wife. "I really have no idea, love. I just know these people are hurt because of us. And that we should help."

The older woman smiled. "And do what is right is what we do."

The corners of Captain Doza's mouth turned upward. "Indeed, Commander."

The two stared at each other for some time. Kaz let out a soft cough.

The noise pulled the Doza's back to reality, and the Captain stated, "Er, Kaz take the Aces and any volunteers who would like to go scout out the area. I want check-in's every half-hour."

Kaz nodded and said, "C'mone Tam."

She quickly followed.

**************************************************

"Your an Ace now, right?"

"Ya. You're not… mad, are you?" Kaz kicked some loose rock, sending some speckles of dirt into the air.

"No. Why would I be?"

He tilted his head. "I just… don't want to make anyone else angry, ya know?"

Aeos was covered in shimmering waves of seguin water, gently lapping against the soft golden-pale land. The sand was surprisingly spongy, and had small shells embedded in the sticky turf. It didn't smell like fish and rot and bird poop, but instead a salty-sweet smell that reminded her of rain. The sky was a soft periwinkle blue, and clouds bobbed lazily in the sky, like bantha-fluff in water.

It was beautiful.

This was the part that made Tam gloomy. The First order had demolished the land, leaving a smoking hole where life should be.

No. It didn't make her sad. It made her livid. 

Her and Kaz had been sifting through the ruins trying to find some sort of life. But it seemed everything was gone.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips.

"And it seems I failed at that, too."

Tam looked up to see a defeated look on his face. "What? Oh no- I was just thinking."

"How beautiful this place is?"

"And how much more beautiful it should be."

"Something like that, then?" Kaz scooted aside a piece of a fallen building. "Sucks, doesn't it."

Tam wiping sweat from her brow. "Sucks is a stupid way of putting it."

He chuckled, running his hand through his nicely-combed hair. 

"Kaz?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking, I- I- mean considering, if it's not too soon-"

"You want to join the Resistance."

Tam took her eyes off of the bottom of a rock she was observing and stared at him, open mouthed.

"It's not too hard to tell." Kaz snickered, savoring the look of surprise on her face. "You have been going on about wanting to atone for your sins or what-not, and what better way to do that then to join the good guys!"

"That's creepy." Tam accused. "Are you really watching me that closely? Or are you just reading my Journal or something."

"You have a Journal?"

Tam groaned, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You can't be too mad at me." He said, trying to defend himself. "Doza said to keep an eye on you."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from up ahead. "Someone's under here!"

Kaz exchanged a look with Tam, then the two took off towards the sound.

"Over here!"

Hype and Torra were crouched next to a large wall that looked like it had recently fallen. One of the sides was propped up against a rock, giving little room, but just enough for someone to squeeze under.

"What's going on?" Kaz asked, sliding next to the other aces. 

"I was looking under, and saw something move." Torra said. "Then Hype came and shrieked at the top of his lungs for someone to help. Scared the kid farther down."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Hype snapped. "First of all, I did not shriek- I simply raised my voice to alert near-by acquaintances. And second, there's a kid under there?"

"That's what it looked like." Torra peaked once again under the toppled building.

"Hey." Kaz said to the something under the wall. "We're not here to hurt you. We came to help, little one."

Tam saw a small shape shift under the wall.

"Why should I trust you?" A soft voice squeaked. "That one wears t-their symbol."

Tam felt a wave of guilt as she looked down at her jacket that she and Kaz had made from her First Order flight suit.

"Oh." Tam stammered. "I was once apart of them, yes. But I saw what monsters they were, and I… I left."

"How did you manage that?" The small figure demanded. "They have destroyed my home, brought down fire from the sky."

"We know you're scared." Kaz said benignly. "And we can help." He offered his hand. "We are trying to find the rest of your people too help them to."

"What do your kin call you?"

"Kaz."

A pause of silence settled between their words. Then miraculously, a small, webbed, aquamarine hand took Kaz's.

The Aeosian child was small, and her clothes were in rough shape. Large eyes darted back and forth, as if danger were to jump out at any moment.

"Are you hungry?" Hype got down on his knees and handed the girl an energy bar.

She took one more look at the faces that surrounded her, then gobbled up the bar in three bites. "Do… you have any more?"

After the small crew had given her all they had, Kaz asked, "What's your name, little one?"

She swallowed the last bite of their snacks and proclaimed, "Anastasia!"

A soft smile had touched Kaz's lips. "That's a nice name, Anastasia."

"Thank you. My mum calls me Annie. And you can too, I suppose."

"Well then, Annie, would you help us find your mother?"

Her eyes widened. "You can really find my mummy?"

He grinned. "We can try."

"You are very kind." Annie said. "I just wish I knew where everyone was."

"That's alright." Tam cut in. "You've been through a lot, and you would probably would like to rest a little bit, right hon?"

"That sounds nice." She looked up at Tam, her blue eyes bearing into her soul. "I'm afraid I've miss- judged you, ma'm. Please forgive me?"

Tam blinked. Several times. "You don't have anything to apologize for. Now let's go, so you can rest."

"Yes please." Annie giggled.

"To the Colususs!" Kaz cheered.


	5. Really Bad Feels Because Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding between Tam and Anastasia.  
> YEET

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cri writing this chapter good luuuuuuuuuuck

The walk back to the shuttle was almost antagonizing.

Almost.

"Looks like you can finally do something right, Kaz."

He rolled his eyes at Tam's remark as he held Annie. "I used to babysit all of the time on Prime."

"Did you trip over toys?" Tam teased. 

"Haha." Kaz said as he batted one of the little girl's hands away from poking at his ear. "I got the hang of it pretty fast."

"Really?" Tam giggled. "To be honest I think it's kinda cute."

If Kaz wasn't embarrassed before, he was now. His cheeks flushed slightly and he had one of those looks of an elementary kid whose mom just introduced them as their pride and joy.

They soon reached the shuttle, and Kaz handed Annie over to her.

"You can hold a kid, right?"

"Er- Kaz!"

"I gotta get us home!"

"Kaz!"

Tam glared at the small doors as the slide shut.

"Can I touch your hair?"

"What?"

"Please!" The young Aeosian looked up at her with big, pleading eyes.

"I- I uh, sure, I guess."

The small girl ran her webbed fingers through Tam's frizzy hair. "I've always wondered what it was like to have a hairy head."

"Well to be honest I've always wondered what it would be like to not have a hairy head."

Annie giggled, continuing her stroking.

"Here." With a bit of a struggle, Tam managed to free her fluffy hair from its bounds. "That should make it easier."

Anastasia let out a gasp, and Tam couldn't help but feel proud of the expression on the little girl's face as she drove her fingers into the dark- chocolate colored waves that were Tam's hair.

Kaz's face popped around the corner. "Everythings running good so we'll be there shortly, ladies."

"Kaz Kaz!" Annie squealed, grabbing a fist-full of Tam's hair. "You have to feel! It's sooooo soft!"

"Um", Kaz uttered, throwing a concerned look at Tam. "I will later."

"Promise?" She squeaked, giving Kaz the same look she just gave our young heroine.

"Promise."

"Yay! The girl cheered, and Tam winced as she gave her hair another tug.

"Just remember that the hair has someone on the other side." Kaz slipped back around the corner.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You've been saying that a lot."

Annie cracked a grin. "I don't want to make any enemies."

Tam chucked. "Clever girl."

Anastasia blinked. "Kaz's name."

"Huh?"

"His name is what got me out of the wall, if you were wondering."

"I was wondering about that." Tam said, a bit amused. "Am I aloud to ask why his name drew you out?"

"My mother said he helped our people when they first came." Anastasia replied, continuing to play with Tam's hair.

The bronze pilot looked away. "You mean the First Order."

"Yes." She whispered quietly. "That is their name."

"You are too grown up for a child."

"Mum said that after my daddy died."

Tam looked back at Annie. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Well, that's what everyone says. At least he's part of the Tide now."

"The tide?"

"The Tide. It surrounds us, penetrates us, binds the galaxy together. My daddy could use the Tide."

"You don't have to explain it to me." Tam mumbled.

"Why? Do you already know about it?"

"No." Tam said, sadly smiling. "I can tell you don't want to, though."

Anastasia sniffed as Tam wiped a tear off of the Aeosian's face. "It's hard to talk about my daddy sometimes. I know he is always in here", she pointed at her chest where her heart should be. "but why did the Tide have to take him so soon?"

Tam was right. This child was far too young to understand such things- and she did, in her own innocent way. But there are some things a child cannot comprehend.

Tam felt her eyes become wet. How was she supposed to explain something like this to a child?

"I think it was the right time for your father to join the tide, young one."

Annie looked at her with such confusion Tam thought about stopping and leaving it at that.

"I am sorry about your father." She continued cautiously. "But sometimes people leave for reasons no one knows." The pilot fumbled with her words, trying to find an explanation. "It really… sucks."

Annie furrowed her brow. "That's dumb."

"Sorry. I'm not good at explaining- well, you know."

Her aquatic company looked up at her. "I'm sorry that I've burdened you with these things."

"Don't apologize. Kids are supposed to be nasty brats who don't apologize."

The girl's face broke out in a smile. "I will continue to be strong. Just because one thing doesn't make sense doesn't mean it won't eventually."

Tam shook her head. "You are too wise."

The young Tide-user turned her attention back to the hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the last line is not a type-o


	6. TAG- and A Nap

After landing on the Colossus (and Annie practically begging Kaz to touch Tam's hair), the two pilots decided it would be best to take the little Aeosian girl up to the tower, where it would be easy to keep an eye on her.

Or so they thought.

"Get back here!"

"She's as slippery as a gorg!"

Anastasia let out a shriek of joy as she once again escaped Kaz's gloved grip, dodged Tam's bronze arms, and slipped into the opposite hallway.

"I think... she thinks... that this is a... game." Kaz gasped out, trying to suck as much air into his lungs as possible.

"Well at least... she's enjoying her... self." Tam wheezed in agreement.

Annie peaked around the corner, waiting for the two to catch their breath.

"Anastasia... this... isn't funny..."

"I think it is!" Torra giggled, popping around the other side, skipping to a halt. "Kaz, you're as red as a meiloorun."

Kaz collapsed into a heap on the floor, glaring at Torra as he did so. Tam chuckled. "What did the... Captain say?"

"My father said we should keep looking for survivors." Torra said as Annie scampered around the corner and nudged Kaz with her foot, only to shoot off to her nook again. "Apparently all of the ones we found are- ya know."

Tam winced.

Annie came out and poked the somewhat- still Resistance spy. Still not moving, she bent over him and prodded him in the ribs.

Kaz popped up suddenly, and Anastasia squealed and tried to scramble away, but he caught her by her skinny waist.

"Haha! Nothing can outrun Kazuda Xiono!"

The watching girls burst into a fit of giggles and snorts, and Annie wiggled and shimmied in Kazuda's arms until she let out a soft yawn.

"Guess it's time for bed, little one." Kaz said as their tired webbed friend relaxed in his arms.

"Only problem is, where's she gonna sleep?" Tam asked.

Torra hummed. "I think you guys should take her back to Tam's or something. My father has a whole bunch on his plate, and I don't think watching Annie is really the thing to shove on him right now."

"I think Torra's right." Kaz said, turning his head towards Anastasia. "You feel like sleeping right now, Annie?"

The aquatic child gave a lazy nod, and curled into Kaz's chest.

"I guess she can come and stay at my place." Tam looked at Kaz. "As long as you stay to help."

Kaz smiled. "What else would I do?"

"Wizard!" Torra said in her sing- song voice. "I'll go tell my father."

Kaz stood from his place in the floor and followed Tam down the hallway.

"Thanks for coming." Tam said after a moment of silence. "It 's really nice of you to help and stuff."

"Ah it's all good. I like kids- well, most kids. I like this kid, I mean. "

Tam smiled at Kaz 's comment. "I know what you mean."

Kaz looked over at her. "Do you wanna hold her? "

"Later." 

"Guess me guess, don't want another 'feel Tam's hair' crisis, huh?"

She chuckled, shaking her head as she walked. "No, that was actually a pleasant experience. She was surprisingly nice with my hair."

"It was really soft, though. "

"Well, it probably feels better than yours."

"Hey!" Kaz said, pretending to be taken back. "I will have you know my hair is naturally this beautiful. "

"Do you mean hair products made from natural ingredients?"

The couple continued their teasing until they got to Tam's flat. Putting Annie to sleep was easier than they thought- she curled up in the only bed and fell right to sleep.

"Guess we're sharing the couch again." Kaz whispered, tucking Annie in the softest blanket the two could find.

"You really don't mind?" Tam joked.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, turning away from her. But she saw a ghost of a smile on his face. "Whatever. You're the one asking me to stay. Adorable."

Tam tried to keep a straight face. "What can I say Xiono, I really enjoy your annoying snore."

"I do not snore."

"You snore. And drool."

"Are you watching me sleep, Ryvora?"

"So you don't deny it?"

"You didn't answer the question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual. Hope I can start doing this more often!


	7. Introductions and Gorgs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my gosh this chapter is like PEOPLE PEOPLE PEOPLE

Have you ever woken up to the snoring of a person? Hear their soft snores, dragging you out of a deep, precious sleep?

So when Tam awoke to the sound of a lawnmower, she wasn't very happy.

Still a bit groggy, she aimed a kick at whatever was making that awful noise.

"Ow…"

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Snoring."

She opened her eyes to see Kaz's face glaring at her from under his cocoon of blankets.

"No." He snapped, then let out an obnoxiously fake snore.

WHACK!

"OW!"

"Stop it!"

"Why!"

"Because it's annoying!"

A soft giggle came from the doorway, and both of them found Annie's amused- looking face in the doorway. "You two are very silly. You argue about funny things."

She walked toward them, letting out a soft yawn as she did. She sat down on the couch and started to peel away Kaz's blankets.

"Are you hungry, little one?" He asked sleepily, oblivious to what Anne was doing.

"Yes." She said, managing to pull the rest of the blankets off of him.

Kaz let out a groan. "No. Too early."

"C'mone Kaz." Tam said, trying not to laugh. "Time to feed the kid."

Kaz sat up and gave Tam a sleepy glare. Tam in return giggled at the state his hair was in.

"Why do you enjoy my suffering?" He said, trying to smooth out the tuff of-a-mess on his head.

Tam leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

"I don't purposely make you suffer. You just make it too easy."

Kaz shot her another glare through his locks of messy mane.

Anne pulled on Tam's shirt. "Food now?"

Tam smiled. "Of course."

Kaz yawned and stretched as Annie disappeared around the corner. Tam took the pleasure of shoving him off the side of the couch.

**************************************************

Despite it being early in the morning, the market place was bustling with life. Smells of jogan- jelly wafted through the stands, mixing with freshly baked biscuits and mouth-watering puffer pig bacon. The heavenly, fruity musk of meiloorun juice tainted the air. The scent of the sea and scenery of the blue-and-green ocean really tied it together.

"Everything here is strange. There are so many different types of people." Annie turned in a full circle, gaping at the stands that seemed giant to her, and almost got caught between two arguing vendors. She scampered back to Kaz, seizing his open hand.

"Nothing to be afraid of, little one." Kaz said as she grasped his open hand.

"So what's the plan?" Tam asked.

Kaz though for a second. "We'll get some food, then pop by to the Tower. I guess we can see if they need our help."

"What's that?"

Tam turned to see what Annie was pointing at and saw a fat, plump, gorg perched on a cargo crate.

"Oh that's a-"

"Ah ha! I have caught you!"

Neeku sprang out of the blue and seized the gorg from its underside, shoving it into the capsule he had under his arm.

"Hey Neeku!" Kaz grinned, nudging his best friend.

"Hello Kaz! Hello Tam! Hello small Aeosian that I have never met! What is your name?"

"I'm Anastasia." She giggled. "But you may call me Annie."

"Very well, Annie." Neeku said, pulling the capsule close to his chest when it gave a small jump. "I am Neeku. You may call me- well, I don't really have another name people call me. So just Neeku."

She giggled again. "It's very nice to meet you, Neeku.

Neeku grinned. "Gorgs were on sale today. I am in a very good mood!"

"Guess that could be breakfast." Kaz remarked.

"As long as you're paying." Tam joked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Kazuda Xiono."

Tam turned around to see an older woman she had never really seen before.

"Mika Grey." Kaz chuckled. "Nice to see ya. Haven't really heard much about you lately. Business dying down?"

Mika snorted. "Can't really know if you don't ask, Xiono."

She turned her gaze to Annie. "Who might these people be?"

“This is Tam”, he said, gesturing to the confused pilot next to him. “And that’s Annie.”

Speaking of Annie, she was looking at Mika with some look of concrention, like she was trying to remember something. "I've seen you before."

Mika's eyebrows (what was left of them) shot up. "Funny. I don't remember seeing you, young one."

Annie looked up at her. "Like I saw you in a dream."

Tam and Kaz groaned at the same time.

"What?" The elderly woman asked.

"No dreams." Tam moaned. "Last time there was a dream a giant sea monster attacked us."

"Oh yes." Neeku commented. "That was a rather memorible experience."

Just then, like a cue, Kel and Elia swung out around one of the cargo crates.

Kel slid to a halt. Elia bumped into him, and the two siblings almost fell over.

"Hey kids." Tam smiled.

"These two are always following me around." Mikado teased, ruffling Kel's hair as she gave Elia a soft squeeze around the shoulders. "Always causing trouble."

“Who are you?” Kel asked, tilting his head at Annie.

“I’m Annie.”

“Nice to meet you.” Elia said this time. “I’m Elia and this is Kel.”

"Kaz!"

The small group of friends and aquatints looked up to see Norath Kev running towards them, obviously out of breath.

"Kaz!" He wheezed again, skittering to a stop. "We… they…"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Kaz said, a concerned look crossing over his face. "Take a breath there, buddie. What's going on?"

Norath took a deep breath and gasped out,

"We found them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


	8. Out With the New, and In With the Old

We found them. We found them. We found them.

That sentence rang through Tam's mind over and over and over again.

We found them.

They left Norath panting where they were. Kaz had grabbed Annie's hand, and she went with no protest.

We found them.

Soon they were half-way to the Tower.

We found them.

Then they were there.

We found them.

Then they were flying away, towards Aeos.

We found them.

Kaz sat next to her, Annie next to him, staring out the window.

Silence.

We found them.

"I hope they aren't angry."

It was Kaz who had spoken. His voice was a bit hoarse, maybe from worry. Or from not talking for the past half hour.

"Why would they be mad at you?" Even her own voice sounded strange to her. "You didn't do anything."

He took in a breath, as if to calm nerves. "That's the problem."

"Kaz, no one knew. If anything I could've-"

"Don't put this on yourself, Tam."

She glanced over to see Annie still looking out the window. "Is that all you're worried about? Something you didn't do?"

"Just don't want to make anymore enemies."

Tam snorted.

"Annie." Kaz said, trying to change the mood. "Are you excited to find your mom?"

The Aeosian girl's head perked up. "Yes. I hope she is happy to see me."

"Of course she will be happy to see you. Why wouldn't she?"

Anastasia avoided his gaze. "I didn't hide like she said. That's how I got stranded all alone."

Kaz gave her a sad smile and a pat on the head. "Your mom will be revealed that your OK."

She looked up as Tam added, "and if she's mean about it you can stay and run around the Tower all you like."

Annie's giggling cut off as they felt the ship gave a small jolt as it landed. 

They stood up and walked out, Annie holding tight to both of their hands as they did so.

We found them.

The sun was blinding as it reflected off of the azure waters, but figures were blocking most of the light. 

Some were tall and thin, others squatter with more of a muscular build. Some wiry and with gentle tones of aquamarine, others sturdier with more seaweed green. But there was one thing they all had in common.

There was confidence in the way they stood, a sort of pride that radiated about them. It made Tam afraid but brave at the same time.

The Doza's were already there. And Yeager. And the Aces. And Synara.

"Looks like we're the last ones to arrive." Tam whispered to Kaz. 

"To be fair Norath was running all over the station trying to find us."

"It all would've been easier if you would've brought your com."

"Me." Kaz hissed under his breath. "What about yours?"

Their whispers died down as they got close to the group of people. They filled in next to Synara.

"What are they talking about?" Tam asked.

"Not really much." Synara said back, her voice low. "The Queen surprisingly isn't mad. Says it wasn't our fault, and they needed to stand up for themselves." She cut off, noticing the girl was hiding behind Kaz's legs. "Who's this?"

"Tell you later." Kaz sighed. He looked down at the little girl. "You see your mom?"

She looked and slowly, slowly, nodded.

Some nervous feeling clawed at Tam's chest. This was it.

"You want me to take you to her?" Annie nodded at Kaz's remark.

Tam watched and said a silent goodbye as they two walked away. She was going to miss that kid.

Then something strange happened.

"Anastasia!"

The Queen raced towards a very confused Kaz and scooped up her daughter.

"Anastasia! Do you know how worried I've been?!" The Queen said, close to shouting. "Why would you run off like that!"

"I'm sorry Mama." Annie said, burrowing her face into her mother's plated chest. "I won't ever do it again."

The confusion on Kaz's face was laughable, but his expression only showed what she felt.

"Kazuda."

"Y-yes mama?"

"You found her?"

Kaz blinked. "Ya, we did." He gestured to the small Ace gathering, and shot a surprised look at Tam.

The Queen took a deep breath and clutch Annie close to her chest. "We continue to be in your debt."

"What?" Kaz sputtered.

Her eyes found his face again. "For what? We repayed your kin's kindness with kindness. You return my daughter to me. You come here now, just to make good terms."

Kaz opened his mouth, but was cut off by the Queen.

"Because of your kindness, you and any of your Resistance kin are welcome on Aeos."

The Queen turned her attention to Captain Doza who was awkwardly holding her staff he must have caught when she shot to her daughter. He handed it back to her.

It seemed like a weight was lifted off from the crowd- Commander Doza let out a breath, the Aces gave hushed cheers. Even Tam herself felt a smile on her face. But Kaz seemed to shine. He looked like someone just gave him the world, or everything he ever wanted. He looked…

Older.

But not the kind of bad old, where you see the crevasses that war left. Like the good old, when someone graduates or when they master some skill. He looked mature.

Kaz caught Tam's gaze and gave her a shy smile. She smiled back and felt her heart jump.

Because of the small victory they had just gained for the Resistance. Yes. That was it.

"We can't thank you enough." Kaz said, a hint of disbelief in his eyes. "Really we can't."

"And us you, as well." The Aeosian Queen said.

The Captain stepped forward to bid farewell, and Kaz retreated back to the safety of the group. He got some pats on the back, a couple congratulations, and even a playful punch from Synara. 

"Good job out there." Tam said as soon as everyone was done. 

Kaz smiled her favorite smile. "What can I say? I am the son of a Senator. It's in my blood."

Tam and Kaz's eyes locked. Tam felt her heart hiccup. "Well… you- you… do good. So um, keep doing thanks."

"Thanks." He was grinning now. "You do good too."

Tam felt a soft squeeze around her legs and saw that Anastasia was hugging her. The Queen looked even more intimidating up close. 

"She wanted to say goodbye. And I also wanted to give my thanks. Personally." 

"Oh um- well, anytime. Of course." Tam said, joining Kaz on the sand where he was hugging Annie. 

Annie threw her arms around Tam, and the pilot felt a pang of sadness. "We'll come back." Kaz promised softly. "After the war. Promise."

Annie pulled away from Tam and sniffed. She was crying.

"I know." The little girl hiccuped. "I will still miss you. Goodbye."

The pair of pilots stayed on the ground as the mother and daughter walked towards the crowd of people. The other Aeosians parted and followed the Queen as she began to wade into the water, Anastasia at her side. When Annie's head was just above water, she looked back for a split second, before being completely submerged.

Tam stared at the spot for a while, then heard Kaz sniff.

"Are you crying?" Tam teased softly, feeling her own eyes getting wet.

"A little." He sniffed. "Gonna miss that kid."

"Ya. Me too."

They stayed silent until everyone was herded back onto the transport. Tam sat next to the window and felt a wave of exhaustion crash over her. She let herself lean on Kaz's shoulder.

**************************************************

For the first time in two days, Tam woke to silence.

This confused her.

"Kaz?"

Nothing. 

She felt a wave of panic and her thoughts raced to the worst. She never escaped. Never tried to escape. She was dead. Kaz was dead.

The terrifying thoughts became obsolete when she saw she was in her room.

Tam felt relief that everything was as it should be. Then she saw the note.

Tam

We're in hyperspace. Sorta fell asleep on me when we were coming back from  
Aeos. Come up to the tower when you wake up- Gonna meet  
with the Resistance!

-Kaz

**************************************************

As soon as she got to the main control room, there was a ship floating in the vast case of stars. A small ship, and a couple of X- Wings. Yep. Definitely the Resistance.

Captain Doza gave what sounded like a relieved sigh. "Alright. Who wants to show them in?"

So it was back down the stairs, back through the elevator, back through the marketplace. It seemed to take forever.

"Are you excited?" Tam asked.

"A little." Kaz said. "Tried to meet up with them a while back. Didn't go too well."

Tam chuckled. "That was when you had to leave Aeos, right?"

He gave her a grin as they walked into the hangar.

The ship that wasn't an X- Wing was a simple First Order shuttle that had been graffitied over with numerous bright colors, including many phoenix markings.

The energy around the hangar was exhilarating, and it occurred to Tam that everyone was ready. Even the citizens.

Down the door lowered slowly.

And out came a pair of brown boots.

Then a cacky colored jumpsuit.

A shuttering gasp from rippled through the crowd, whispers between friends. She felt Kaz tense up next to her, heard Neeku stop breathing. Tam looked at her friends, all the positive energy evaporating in an instant.

She turned to Kaz, and saw that his face had crinkled into an expression of-

"Who is she?"

Kaz didn't look at her when she spoke. Neeku's face was surprised- concerned- too many expressions to count. The only thing that was the same was his wide eyes. Then Neeku said her name, and it was barely audible.

"Nena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nena's back.  
> 😖


	9. Nena and Friends Do mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are FINALLY at the base- but our young heros never rest 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alden has an Irish accent just because  
> Your welcome

"I can't believe this."

Tam looked up at Synara. "I don't think anyone can."

Kaz sighed next to her.

They were on the transport- well, Synara, Tam, Neeku, and Kaz. As they were boarding, Tam managed to coax the story out of Kaz about this "Nena", and she didn't like what she heard. 

She looked over at Neeku, who was lost in thought. "What are we gonna do?"

Kaz sighed again and said, "I don't think there's anything we can do. She's with the Resistance."

"We don't know that, Kaz." Synara said, her thick accent laced with vexation. 

Neeku leaned back and rested his mech helmet on the headrest. "She has a shuttle, Resistance clearance codes, and an escort of X- wings. The chances of this being a ruse are very low."

"But not impossible." Tam whispered.

"But not impossible." Neeku agreed quietly.

"Well", Kaz began, "if she is with the Resistance, that's a good thing! We helped another person to the light! Maybe we could be friends again."

"Perhaps." Neeku said, his voice sceptical as he turned towards the window. But before he turned away, Tam saw a small spark of hope in the nikto's eyes.

"Hope you lot 'r cosy." 

Tam looked up to the orange twi'lek Alden strunting towards them. "Nice to see other people besides the ones on base, aye?"

Alden had an accent like Aunt Z, but he was tall, thin, and was attired with a simple tan tunic. He leaned against the wall.

"Ah, don't hide it mates. Could sense you don't like the lady."

Kaz snorted and immediately tried to cover it with a cough.

Tam straightened up under his curious gaze. "So she's really for the Resistance?"

Alden looked amused and tilted his head. "Oh Nena's Resistance all right. Saved 'bunch of us slaves and gave us a choice if we wanted to sign up or not." He let a small chuckle. "Nice to be fighten' the good fight."

"Wait." Kaz said. "You were a slave?"

"Aye." Aden looked down. "Saved me and a bunch of kids from bein' traded. Owe 'er my life."

"Alden!" Nena's voice called from the cockpit. "About to land! Need my co-pilot!"

He turned to go, then stopped. "She knows what she did. She don't hide it. Nena's trying hard to be better." Then he was gone.

The shuttle shuttered as it landed, and Tam felt a wave of nervousness roll through her.

Kaz noticed. 

"Hey. This is gonna be awesome. Just think positive!"

"Positive thinking doesn't come naturally to me, Kaz."

"Well then I'll think positive for both of us."

Tam almost laughed, but another wave of nausea crashed in her stomach as the ramp lowered. 

Wow.

It was…

"Oh man."

People of all shapes and sizes moved around the base, which was in some sort of tropical forest. People hustled past, others walked, sometimes a smile or a friendly insult was exchanged. People pushing cargo. People climbing out of X-wings. People.

She knew what Alden meant about the people.

"Neeku?" Kaz called behind him into the shuttle. "You coming buddy?"

"Er-" Neeku said, his voice echoing around. "I will catch up, Kazuda."

Kaz blinked. "Alright…"

"Let's go." 

Tam turned towards Synara, and saw she was vibrating with excitement. 

"Really?" Tam asked, smirking. 

"Yes really," Synara snapped. "I was promised a weapons depo."

Tam couldn't keep the smile off her face as Alden led them through the base. For the first time in forever, she felt like her fifteen-year-old self when she ran away. She felt free. There were people like her here, and they were going to challenge her to be better.

"We're supposed to go straight to the command deck. To give the Colossus clearance." Kaz said to Alden, snapping Tam out of her trance.

Oh right. That.

It didn't take too long to get there, even though it felt like they were going through a maze. "It's not really that bad." Alden had said when she asked how they keep their directions straight. "When you live here for 'awhile you get the hang of things. The only time you only leave is for missions. Which by rumor, you two already 'ave." He jerked his head at Kaz and Tam.

Kaz had looked a bit surprised, and Tam felt a jolt of surprise. A mission already?

She was about to find out.

"Alright." The orange twi'lek stopped. "This is the control station."

Before Tam could observe the place, a lady blocked her view. "You guys are from the refuelling station, right?"

She was short, about as short as Tam. Her hair was in a neat bun, and small, mud brown eyes that were curiously inspecting the lot were almond- shaped.

"Yes." Kaz said. "That's us. Colossus folk. Folk of the Colossus."

She raised an eyebrow at them.

"I'm Tam." The bronze pilot said. "This is Kaz, and Neeku is probably running around lost somewhere."

She made an amused noise in the back of her throat, then said, "I'm Commander Tico, Rose Tico. And I've been instructed to help the Colossus and give you guys your clearance codes."

"Great." Kaz said. "You have any deep oceans on this planet?"

**************************************************

The Commander was surprised to find that no, they couldn't really land, except if it was in water, which Kaz started to laugh at because it made no sense at all. But she finally understood when they took the shuttle off to a sea just off the coast of the base.

"You were right." She said, slightly gaping. "That thing is huge."

Kaz grinned. "Home sweet home."

The Colossus was already lowered into the sea, like a knife has perfectly cut through glass.

"I have a question."

Tam turned to Nena. She and Neeku had popped up just before they were to leave, and she noticed that the nikto was a bit more bold.

"Go for it." Kaz said, his grin fading slightly.

"How did you get the citizens to go for this?"

Kaz tilted his head. "It was weird. Doza said that we were going to meet up with the Resistance, and all of those who wanted to come could."

"What's weird about that?"

Kaz smirked. "Nobody left."

Tam remembered it vividly. When the Captain had asked and how nobody moved. The surprise and joy on his face, and how Tam suddenly felt even more tied together with these people. Like they were all family.

"You're serious." Nena said, and she could see a strange awe in her face that reminded her of Anastasia. 

Kaz nodded.

"More people to apologize to. Yay."

Tam felt a smile crack on her face at Nena's sarcasm, but quickly hid it. She hurt Neeku and Kaz, remember?

When they got to the Colossus, Rose asked to see the Captain and Kaz took the lead, steering everyone towards the tower.

Tam watched him go in front, and she finally let the smile break over her face.

"Your Tam, right?"

The pilot turned to see Nena had caught up and was walking next to her. 

"Yes." Tam said, not really knowing how to feel. "How did you know?"

She nodded her head at Neeku, who was in a conversation with Kaz probably about Bibo or some chair. The Commander was looking around and almost tripped over a jogan that had made its way onto her path.

"Hm." Tam looked away from the embarrassed Commander and her eyes found Kaz again.

"He talked about you a bunch, ya know."

Tam looked up in surprise to see Nena watching Neeku. "He did?"

Nena snorted. "Well, what little I heard him talk he talked about how good you could fix things. Always felt intimidated."

"You don't need to lie to get on my good side."

"I'm not lying. And getting on your good side is gossiping on how Kaz talks about you?"

It was a rhetorical question, yet Tam sputtered, "N-no! And that's not how you get on my good side either!"

Nena looked amused. "So not getting on your good side includes not telling the truth about something that's absolutely true, right after you said lying won't get in your good side?"

Tam gave her the best grumpy face she could give while not to crack up.

Nena couldn't help it though, and one giggle led to another, and soon they were laughing as quietly as they could.

"It's not like that between me and Kaz." Tam said, feelimg her stomach twist. "Never will be. Never gonna happen. Nothing there."

"Then why is he staring at you right now?"

Tam's head popped up and Kaz was in fact looking at her, but his eyes darted away before she could give him a proper glare.

Nena gave a soft hum. "Nothin' there, huh?"

"Shut up." Tam said, feeling a blush begin to creep up her neck as they got in the elevator that lead to Doza's office.

The elevator ride up to his office was quiet and a bit awkward, and Tam felt herself begin to gravitate towards Kaz. She finally had to lean the other direction to counteract it.

Soon they did reach the office, and the Doza's greeted them with smiles. 

"Welcome Commander." Venisa said, sitting on the edge of the Captains desk. "Took you long enough."

Captain Doza chuckled. "Venisa dear, cut them some slack. Kazuda probably slowed them all down."

His tone was joking, and Tam felt slightly astounded at his behavior. It only made it more comical when Kaz gave a "Hey!" from beside her.

"Well everything appears to be in order." Commander Tico said, looking around the office with great interest.

"We went through all of this for nothing?" Tam whispered to Nena.

She shrugged.

"Alright." Rose turned to them. "Now, for the mission."

*I have made a kind of an insert thing with Neeku and Nena- for example when Neeku asks to stay behind, I made a fan fiction just for that. Please go check it out!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOH WHAT'S THE MISSION?  
> that's for you to find out and also me to find out because I have no clue


	10. Mission and a Mouse Droid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is our so late.  
> Welp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *if you didn't get the memo last chapter, I have a new series that goes with this one. Called the Nena and Neeku Inserts*

"I don't think you're suppose to be up there."

Kaz was sitting over in the top bunk, dangling his legs over the edge. "Why? She said to make ourselves comfortable."

Tam glared up at him. "I don't think Nena meant climb all over her things."

He scowled at her. "I'm not climbing all over her stuff. I'm just… jittery."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "The plan is simple. Go to the old ruins of that star destroyer, and scout it out. Plus we get to take prisoners."

"Or maybe the decoded message is a trap." He grumbled. "No one is that stupid to send out a signal that strong and expect not to get noticed, even if they are with the Order."

Tam rolled her eyes. "Well anyone who sends a signal out is desperate."

"Exactly."

"Your not making any sense."

"Maybe that's my job. Too keep you on your toes."

Tam raised her hands to her temples and rubbed an oncoming headache away.

Nena popped her head around the corner. "We're approaching Castilon, and about to enter the atmosphere. Hang on to something."

Nena's ship was interesting- it was small, but rather roomy. It had a main area and a 'fresher, not to mention the cockpit. When Tam had asked where she acquired such a ship, the nikto replied with, "It's a long story."

"Alright. What do you call her?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Nena's face. "Serenity."

Tam wondered why she named her ship Serenity of all things, but before she could ask the other girl was up the ramp and heading into the cockpit.

"Alright." Nena's voice crackled over the com system, snapping her back into the present. "Everyone off my ship."

As the airlock opened, Tam was rushed with memories- happy ones. She half expected to see the Colossus perched on the glittering sea. But there was only ruin. Lots and lots of ruin.

"Ohhh…" Neeku gaped.

The star Destroyer was in pieces, shards of broken glass that cut through the blue water.

"The Resistance thinks someone could've survived… this?"

"You heard the recording."

Tam looked over at Nena, who had a pair of macrobinoculars and was scanning the horizon. She lowered them and said, "Me and Neeku will go east. Tam and Kaz go North. Check in every hour, no late check ins. We meet back here at nightfall. Capeesh?"

The Tam nodded and Kaz did a salute. Neeku bobbed his head and turned to follow Nena.

**************************************************

"Can I ask you something?"

It had been about fifteen minutes of surprisingly comfortable silence, and the only thing the two had managed to find was a couple of good parts they had salvaged.

Kaz dusted off another part and put it in his satchel. "Shoot."

She took a deep breath. "Is this… a test?"

He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tam looked away. "I mean, is this to see if I'm with the Resistance- and if Tierny pops out under a rock I won't betray you?"

"Well if it is, then I'm not in on it." He tilted his head to the side. "But this whole ordeal is a bit strange."

Tam snorted. "Maybe it's a bit of both. Real mission and also- trust fall."

He chuckled.

Tam looked at him as he did and their eyes locked, and Nena's words came back to her- "Nothin' there, huh?"

Kaz smiled her favorite smile and her heart gave a soft jump in her chest.

And then she was falling.

"Oof!"

"Tam! Are you OK?" Kaz crouched next to her and she felt a wave of embarrassment.

"Yes. I- I'm fine." She pushed herself into a sitting position, and brushed some fragments off her jacket. "What did I trip over?"

"I think it's a droid."

"Really?"

Tam peered over her boots and saw a shape sticking out of the ground- well, ship.

She rolled into a kneeling stance and pulled the thing out of the debris. It took a bit of tugging, but she managed to get it out.

"Is that a Mouse Droid?"

"I think- wait…"

Tam yanked the droids open, and saw its operating number.

Kaz squinted at it. "5… L?"

Tam's eyes widened, and he took notice.

"Is that bad?" The male pilot looked at her.

"No! This is the droid I programmed to help me escape!"

"Can you get him to work?"

But Tam was already scrubbing away the grime with her glove, and Kaz helped. Soon they had removed most of the dirt and char.

"Shoot. I think the converters are screwed."

"Well as soon as we get back to base, we can fix that."

Tam looked up at him. He was still studying the droid. "You think they'd let us?"

Kaz shrugged and said, "I hate to break up the reunion, but we do have to keep moving. Find that signal."

"Right. Ya."

Kaz offered his hand to her and she took it.

They continued making small talk, which was mostly Kaz asking about her great adventures with the First Order.

"But I've already told you this story."

"But I like it. It has a good moral."

"And what would that moral be?"

"Never save Jack Rucklin's butt."

She snorted a laugh. "He was the only person who would talk to me."

He wrinkled his nose. "I would've talked to you. If you never turned in that com. That Rucklin caught you with."

"Are you jealous?" Tam teased. "That Rucklin was the one to talk to me, not you."

"No." Kaz pouted. "It's just I don't like the guy."

"So you're jealous."

"Shut up."

Tam snorted. "You really thing it's that easy t-"

His hand shot across her mouth. "No really. Shh."

Tam looked at where he was staring ahead. She mumbled something into his hand.

Then suddenly, he pulled her into one of the large structures.

Into.

Their knees bumped awkwardly into each other as Kaz led her deeper into the structure.

"What did you see?" Their fronts were pressed together, and moving only made the situation worse.

"A person. I think." Kaz shifted again, trying not to be poked with the sharp wires.

Tam wiggled in the tight space, 5L pressed against her stomach. "A bit of a warning before you squeeze us into a place like this?"

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

They remained silent. She shifted to get into a more comfortable position, which was leaning against Kaz and resting her forehead in the nook of his neck.

"I think someone's coming." He breathed in her ear.

She tried to calm her nerves as she heard footsteps.

Then she saw- wait-

Jace... Rucklin?

Tam immediately felt Kaz tense up next to her.

Rucklin looked like a predator, slowly stalking across her vision. He had a blaster in his hand, and Tam also noticed a slight limp.

"You think he sent the message?" Kaz whispered.

"Shhh."

They held their breath.

And waited.

He saw something in the distance, looked at it for a while. Tam's lungs were begging for air, but she refused to make a sound. He slowly limped away, out of her vision.

Tam waited a couple more seconds before inhaling a fresh breath of air. Kaz sighed in relief.

And then the com link bleeped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was really stuck- this isn't the best chapter, but it keeps the story moving.


	11. Rucklin and Scares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man I've been done forever

"Turn it off!" Tam hissed, her heart jumping unto her throat. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"I'm trying!"

Kaz was desperately fiddling with the company link, it's annoying blipping slightly muffled.

When he got it to stop, they looked at each other and froze.

Footsteps.

"Who's there?"

Yep. That was definitely Jace Rucklin. 

Now that Tam had a better look at him, she saw that his limp was due to his leg twisted at an awkward angle. He had multiple cuts and bruises on his face, and his nose was also crooked- probably from when Tam had punched him. His uniform was in pretty good shape, with little wear and tear.

"I have a gun." Rucklin rotated in a full circle, then slowly turned back to the wreckage. 

Tam could've sworn in that moment that he saw her. He began to slowly trudge toward the small space her and Kaz were stuck in. She couldn't breath. And Kaz wasn't either.

"Run."

As soon as Jace was a couple feet in front of the ruin Kaz grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Tam's muscles were stiff but she obeyed, stumbling slightly and almost dropping 5L.

"Hey! Stop!" Rucklin barked trying to follow them through the broken parts. But they were faster.

Kaz led her through the wreckage, wires fizzled and sparked, edges of metal cut at her neck, and broken parts littered the floor.

Tam could see the faint glimmer of light from up ahead. They were almost out!

"No!" Kaz pounded his fist on the slab of metal that was blocking their path. 

"The blaster!" Tam blurted. "On the sides! Blast the sides!"

"You're a genius!" 

The metal gave away easily, and they both shot through to the other side.

But he was waiting.

"You really think I'm that stupid." Jace has his blaster aimed at them, a smirk across his face. "Drop the weapon Kaz."

Slowly, Kaz lowered the still- smoking blaster and placed it on the ground.

Jace's smile was bigger now, emphasising his crooked nose. "Good."

"What do you want Rucklin."

"I want my place back in the First Order." He didn't move. "And I'll do whatever it takes."

The com link blipped again, and Rucklin jumped. He re-aimed his blaster and said, "Answer it."

Kaz looked at him. "What if I tell them where we are?"

Jace smirked again, and aimed the blaster at Tam. "Because if you say one word that I don't like, she dies."

Tam felt her breath stop for the third time that day. 

Kaz swallowed. "Yes?" He said into the com.

"Oh Kaz! Nena is rather- er, worried is not how I would put it, but why haven't you checked in?"

"Neeku! Buddy! It's just- well, we uh-"

Rucklin took a step close to Tam.

"We forgot."

"Oh, well don't forget again!" The nikto said cheerfully.

"Neeku?"

"Yes Kaz?"

Jace's jaw tightened and poked his blaster into Tam's back.

Kaz made eye contact with him and said, "Tell C- B that she should've come with us. I could really use help looking for spare parts for the Colossus."

CB didn't come on the mission. She was still back at the Colossus, barely able to move.

There was a brief pause over the com, then Neeku said, "Ok."

Silence fell over the trio as Kaz hung up. 

"What did you tell him?" 

"What do you mean what did I tell him? You were here the whole time, Rucklin."

The two boys glared at each other until Tam took a step forward. Jace's gun snapped back up at her, and she froze.

"You stay where you are." He snarled, holding up a pair of binders. "You're both coming with me."

**************************************************

"Where do you think we're going?"

The two were walking in front of their captive, hands bound in back, and we're talking in quiet whispers.

"Probably back to his evil lair where he'll send out another distress call. And then Neeku and Nena will come rescue us, and we'll get away right before the First Order comes and we're destroyed."

"Kaz!" Tam giggled.

"That's what usually happens." He grumbled.

"Hey!" Rucklin barked. "What are you two talking about!"

"How we're gonna escape." Kaz said sarcastically.

Jace snorted. "You make a run for it, one of you will die."

Kaz sighed. 

"We could take him." Tam said to no one in particular.

"Ya but I have a pretty good idea for when we get there- although it isn't finished yet." Kaz said, making sure Rucklin could hear. 

"Oh ya?" She said, playing along. "And what is it?"

"Well, it's a very simple game called Tam, run."

And they bolted.

Jace wasn't expecting that, and started firing in all directions. A blaster bolt buzzed past Tam and singed her jacket. Kaz was running behind her, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Now where do we run to?" Tam hollered at him.

"That's the part of the plan that isn't complete!"

"KAZ!" 

He gave her a panicked shrug as a laser flew past his head.

They charged around a corner and into another hiding spot.

"I need you to grab the com link!"

"What! Where is it!"

"In my back pocket!"

"I'm not grabbing it out of your back pocket Kaz!"

The two continued hissing arguments back and forth.

"Well you two are just made for each other, aren't you?"

Kaz and Tam both screamed, jumping out of their skin as Nena mesmerized out of the shadows. "He did just ask to get to know me better."

"Nena-" he rasped, visibly shaking. "Don't- don't DO that-"

She sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "The ship isn't parked far- we decided to go on foot from here on out."

She held out a key looking thing and Kaz turned around so she could get the bindings off him.

"So how did you two spice-heads get caught by that guy? You could've taken him out." Nena gestured to Tam and she turned around also.

"It's a long story." Kaz paused again. "We?"

"Hello Kaz!"

It was Tams turn to freak out- and she instinctively punched the figure that shot out of the darkness.

"Ow!"

"Neeku!" Tam squeaked. "You- don't just jump out at people!"

"Well now I won't." He whimpered, rubbing his arm.

Nena touched his arm tenderly then looked back at Kaz. A loud "Where are you!" sounded from outside, and Tam rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do with Mister Peroxide?" Kaz asked.

"I'm going to go shoot 'em." Nena said, pulling her blaster out of its holster.

"No!" The remaining three shouted.

She looked at them funny and said, "It's set to stun, geniuses."

A bunch of "ohs" and "of course"'s were mumbled from the group.

The sea- green nikto turned and went outside to face their fake- blonde adversary.

Tam peaked out around where they were hiding, and felt Kaz and Neeku peak around her.

"Who are-"

SHEPEW

He was down before he got the sentence out.

"Man." The trio approached Nena, and Tam wasn't sure if she loved or feared Nena more.

The female nikto chuckled, holstering her gun. "Now who wants to carry him back to the ship?"

**************************************************

It ended up with everyone taking a limb and dragging him across the rubble.

"What do you have there Tam?"

Tam looked down at the mess of a droid she had been carrying for the past hour. "Oh it's just… something I found."

Neeku looked at her, a bit confused, but seemed to shake it off as he turned to Kaz. "Did you manage to find something to replace CB's regulator?"

Kaz grinned. "Yep! If we get back in one piece she should be good to go for the next mission we have."

Most of CB's parts had short- circuited during Operation-Save-Tam (as Kaz called it) and pretty much left her useless. After Doza offered him another droid, Kaz had refused and said he would fix her himself. But, Flux and Orka didn't have all the parts he needed.

"That's great Kaz!" Tam said.

"CBs the BB unit you had during my short time, right?" Nena looked over at Kaz.

He chucked. "Yes."

"Well you can thank your droid again when we get back to base." Nena smiled at him. "If it weren't for the hint about the droid in the first place, then we probably wouldn't be here right now."

They soon approached Nena's ship, and Tam felt a wave of exhaustion crash through her. 

So they dragged him up the ramp, tossed him in the lower bunk, and plopped down on the floor.

"I want to sleep forever." Kaz mumbled.

"Well too bad." Nena nudged him with her foot and continued, "You have to watch him."

"Why me?"

"Because I need a copilot, and I also don't want you touching my ship."

"I can work with ships!"

Nena rolled her eyes. "I've heard the horror stories."

Kaz shot a glare at Neeku, and his best friend grinned.

"Plus you get to spend time with Tam. It's a win win!" Nena turned and headed for the cockpit.

Kaz groaned on the floor as Neeku followed her, giving Kaz a shrug.

Tam closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of relaxing for a couple minutes.

"Tam?" 

"Kaz?"

"I'm glad you're here."

See opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled. "I'm glad I'm here too."


	12. Sunsets and A Need For Sleep

Tam stayed like that for a while.

It didn't take long for Kaz to drift off though, and she had to keep nudging him awake.

"Stop." He groaned for the millionth time in a row.

"Then stop nodding off."

A moan came from where they had thrown Jace Rucklin, and Tam forced herself into a sitting position.

"Where-" Rucklin looked around, dazed. "Where am I?"

"Aboard the Serenity in orbit." Kaz said, still sprawled out on the floor.

As if just realizing where he was, Jace panicked, desperately fiddling with his cuffs.

"That's not gonna work." Kaz yawned.

Tam leaned forward on her knees, folding her legs into a crisscross applesauce. "Sorry Rucklin."

Kaz snorted somewhere to her right.

Jace scrunched his nose and gritted his teeth together. "I knew putting that signal out would attract Resistance, but did it have to be you Loth rats?"

Kaz was sitting up now. "You wanted to get Resistance attention?"

The former tie pilot rolled his eyes. "I knew there was a risk, and taking stupid risks always seems to work for you losey bantha brains."

He then rolled over and began to sulk in the bunk.

Tam needed to think. Something about this wasn't adding up. Had the First Order come for Rucklin and this was all a trap? Was Rucklin just stupid or a good actor? She needed to talk to Kaz or someone that would know her thoughts like he did.

As she got lost in her thoughts, Neeku had wandered out of the cockpit and was observing the two on the ground.

He tilted his head. "Kazuda? Why are you on the floor?"

He gave a grunt in response.

Neeku frowned and sat down next to the pair of pilots. "I feel like this doesn't make much sense to me."

"What do you mean Neeku?"

Kaz had opened his eyes.

"Well, why hasn't anyone come for Jace Rucklin?"

Tam chewed on her lower lip. Looks like this whole thing wasn't her imagination.

"They're not concerned about each other."

"Huh?" Tam looked at Kaz.

"Well," he pushed himself up on his elbows, "it's something Griff said. That 'their kind' isn't really concerned about one another. The strongest survive."

Tam thought back to one tie- fighter training she always remembered. When she had saved Rucklins life, and she was ridiculed for it.

"It's still suspicious." Tam sighed.

"That's why we're gonna make about ten jumps before we get back to you- know- where." Nena stood in the doorway, entering the scene.

Kaz groaned on the floor, and Tam wanted to join him.

**************************************************

Tam wanted to collapse in her bed, no matter how hard and crusty it was. But still, after about seven jumps through hyperspace, a full debriefing of the chaos that had occurred on Castilon, dropping 5L and the parts for CB off at the garage (getting a strange look from Yeager), and satisfyingly locking up Jace Rucklin, Doza asked to talk to Kaz.

Kaz looked like he wanted to collapse, but nodded anyway and began to trudge towards the elevator. 

"I'll come with you, if you want me to." Tam said, trying to hide her laughter as he pouted. 

"It's fine." He said, smiling at her as they boarded the elevator. "You can have a couple drinks in the lounge while I go see what the Captain wants. Plus I don't think he would appreciate it very much if you came too."

Tam sighed. "Ya. You're probably right." Even though most people on the Colossus had forgiven her, Doza had yet to relieve his suspicions.

As they walked into the Ace's lounge, Tam tried her best not to gape. She had her first time being up here, but it was still hard to contain her excitement of one of her dreams being fulfilled. 

Hype and Torra were the only ones there at the moment, and they were playfully bickering about some sort of new video game.

"I totally beat you." Torra said, smirking as she took a swing of what smelled like meiloorun juice.

Hype snorted sassily. "Really Torra! I would've won if you hadn't cheated!"

"I only cheated because you cheated!"

"So you admit to-" Hype cut off when he saw the two pilots strolling into the lounge. "Hi guys! How was the mission?"

"Ya." Torra pipped up. "Heard you guys caught Jace Rucklin."

"Caught is more of a stretch." Kaz grinned shyly. "It was more of 'he caught us and then we were rescued by Nena' sort of a thing."

Torra giggled. "And that's probably the billionth time you've been saved by a girl, huh Kaz?"

He snorted. "As if. I've saved girls a lot more than I've been rescued by girls."

Tam smirked. "And you've been punched by more girls then the two combined, huh?"

Everyone burst into laughter, and Kaz scowled. 

"I'm glad making jokes at my expense is hilarious for you guys, but I have a meeting with the captain." Kaz marched out the door, red-faced.

Tam chuckled as she sat down, waving the droid over. 

"So Tam," Hype said, spinning around to face her in his chair. "Can you give us any more details about the mission?"

"Hype!" Torra said. "It's probably classified or something."

"Well you can't blame a man for being curious."

Tam smiled. "No, it's not classified. It was pretty exhausting, though."

Torra grinned. "And totally exhausting also means exiting! So tell us!"

So Tam told the long story short. She skipped over the part about her tripping on 5L because she was… distracted, and instead said Kaz spotted the mangled-mouse droid because it wasn't in bad shape.

After she finished her story, Torra was wide eyed and Hype said that they deserved a break. 

"You could say that again." The bronze pilot shifted in her seat and sloshed her jawa juice around. "Kaz looked like he was gonna faint when Commander Tico said Captain Doza wanted to speak to him."

"Ya we saw when you guys came in," Torra giggled. "He looked like he was about to drop."

"Tam!"

Kaz burst through the doorway and spun into the room, perfectly energized.

"Tam you won't believe what happened!"

"Real- oofp!"

Kaz threw his arms around her and squeezed. Tam yelped as she wiggled around, trying to escape the suffocating embrace of the fellow pilot.

"Kaz-" she mumbled into his chest.

"Oh, sorry." Kaz released her and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a slight shake. "But still! It's amazing!"

Tam blinked a couple of times, a bit flustered that Kaz had hugged her so tightly. "W-what happened?"

"We get to live in the Tower!"

Tam stood, confused, as Kaz vibrated with a new found energy next to her. Then slowly it sank in.

"We get to… live… here?"

"Yes!" Kaz was grinning. "Doza said that before I was hired as an ace to protect the Colossus, but he wants me to race now that we're settled! It will only be a couple times a month, but I'll still get paid a bit, and he said it wasn't really trouble for Team Fireball to live here because we would probably be spending a bunch of time at the base!"

He kept talking, and it suddenly clicked in her brain.

"We get to live here!"

Kaz stopped talking and looked at her. "Are you alright Tam? You've said that a couple times now."

Tam let out a laugh and another "we get to live here!" and threw her arms around his neck.

He slipped his arms around her waist and she ended up being half hugged, half swung around the room as the two excited pilots laughed. Torra and Hype just watched, a little concerned for their friends.

"Wait!" Kaz said. "We need to tell Neeku! And Yeager!"

"Let's tell Neeku first!" Tam giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Hype and Torra watched their friends skip out the door.

"I totally beat you."

"Ya but you cheated!"

**************************************************

Tam and Kaz moved through the usual bustle of the marketplace.

"Where do you think he could be?" Tam looked around at the vendors and still didn't see their green nikto friend.

"I think he might be at Aunt Z's." Kaz said, craning his neck to look over the crowd. "He said something about wanting to talk to Nena." Tam felt his hand shift to get a better grip on hers, and felt a small satisfaction that she had held his hand for this long.

When they got to Aunt Z's they spotted Neeku right away, and it looked like he was in a deep conversation with Nena.

"Neeku!" Kaz said, bounding over to the booth where the two nikto sat. "You'll never believe what happened!"

Neeku looked up at his best friend and smiled. "Hello Kaz! What will I not believe? Is this another joke? I believe with enough evidence I could learn to believe. Like with enough evidence I believed that you were a spy!"

While Neeku kept yammering, Nena looked at where the two's hands were joined and smirked. Tam felt the tops of her ears redden as she released Kaz's hand.

"Neeku buddy slow down!" Kaz grinned again. "Just came to tell you I'm an actual Ace now! We get to live in Doza Tower!"

Neeku looked at him for a couple of seconds. "That is not funny Kaz. You know how much-"

"Neeku! I'm not joking around!"

"He's telling the truth!" Tam joined in. "Really!"

"Really?" Neeku said softly, his eyes wide like a child on Life Day's morning. 

"Yes!" Tam giggled as she yanked him up. "We have to go tell Yeager!"

"We do!" Neeku shot up and the pair of pilots grabbed his hands and started pulling him towards the exit.

"Bye Nena!" Neeku yelled. "I'll talk to you later! I promise!"

Nena was giggling as they dragged the flustered Neeku away.

**************************************************

"Yeager!" The trio bellowed together.

Jarek Yeager was cleaning his hands off with a rag, and it looked like he had been "fixing" his racer (which really didn't need fixing). His grey- streaked hair was still the same, and so was his mangy beard. He had his jacket off, so his bronze arms stood out against his shirt.

"What?" He said, raising an eyebrow at the group of kids that looked like they were high on spice.

They all shot forward and grouped around him.

"You won't believe what happened!"

"It's amazing!"

"Woah Woah Woah slow down!" Yeager immediately looked more tired than he was before. "Will someone tell me what in Castilon is going on?"

"We get to live in the tower!" Neeku said, grinning horn to horn.

Yeager looked at them. "Seriously? This isn't some joke?"

"No it's not!" Kaz said. "Doza just talked to me! I swear!" 

He eyed them all for a couple seconds, then a smile broke out over his face. "Well I always thought we'd get in on Tam's behalf."

"Hey!"

**************************************************

Tam gaped at what lay before her. 

The room was like Torra's, maybe the slightest bit smaller. The walls were bare, but that was to be expected due to no one owning the room before. Her favorite part was the fact that it had a window that looked out over the azure ocean, which reminded her of Aeos, and a certain Aeosian. She could see the jungle island where the base was, but it was well hidden in the dense thicket of leaves and sand.

She sat down on the bed and ran her hands down the soft blanket she had been gifted with from Torra. It was a gentle maroon, and Tam instantly felt the pull of sleep.

"Wow. Yours is even fancier than Neeku's and mine."

She turned and saw Kaz standing at the doorway. Tam smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Ya." He chuckled, stepping inside her humble aboud. "I mean, the room is HUGE, but it doesn't have a good view."

Tam turned to the large bay window that took up her wall. The glass glittered as the setting sun threw its colors, tones of red and orange and blue scattered across the sky. The purple clouds tried to obscure the sunset, but were failing, only making it more beautiful.

"Ya." Tam smiled as she sat down on the bench the window offered. "I'm glad I get to be the one that doesn't wake up to the sunrise."

Kaz smirked, joining her. "Well maybe I'll finally be up before you."

Tam laughed and a comfortable silence fell over the two pilots. The girl pulled her feet up onto the seat and rested her head on her knees.

"Can I ask you something?" Tam looked back at Kaz.

"Sure." He said, resting the back of his head on the glass.

"Why are you and Neeku sharing a room?" She asked. "I mean, Doza's got plenty of rooms, why can you two have them separate?"

"Well-" He sighed. "It's just, I've gotten used to it ya know? If I'm gonna be flying races and working for the Resistance then I probably should be sleeping well. We both have nightmares Tam."

She knew. She did too.

Kaz exhaled. "It's hard sometimes. Sometimes you need someone to remind you that it's over or not real."

"Ya I get it." Tam said, looking back out over the sunset. "If I ever need someone to hold me I'll tell you."

"Someone to hold you, huh?"

She turned to see his signature goofy grin.

"You know what I mean." She replied sassily, playfully shoving him.

"Don't worry." Kaz said, still guffawing like an idiot. "I'll let you hold me too."

"Shut up!" Tam giggled, looking back into the blazing colors of the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter y'all!


	13. Droids and Speedy Spaceships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This 👏 took 👏 for 👏 ever

The next couple of days were rather… good , actually. Tam helped Kaz fix up CB, and Kaz helped Tam fix 5L. The little mouse droid was rather friendly, and Kaz insisted on renaming it.

"Well CB has digits." She had said, shrugging off his continual protests. "So I don't see why he needs a new name."

Kaz frowned. "Well maybe he wants a new name."

Tam sighed and knelt next to the little droid. "Do you really want a new name?"

The droid beeped shyly.

"Haha! See!" Kaz said, a stupid grin crossing his face. "I already have a list of suggestions."

After bickering for a bit about names (and still not deciding on one), Tam had spent a lot of time moving things into her room, which was looking significantly less bare.

Other than that, she had spent a lot of time mending things with Synara and Nena, both of which actually became quite the tag team of teasing Tam about all the time she was spending with Kaz.

"You like him."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Leave me alone."

Torra giggled at Nena's protests and Tams' deniance. "Stop annoying her."

Synara chuckled as she sat back in the booth. "I find it rather enjoyable."

Aunt Z's was more crowded than it had been in a long time, probably because it was the first race on Ajan Kloss. Or maybe it was Kaz's second race, and everyone (even though they didn't like to admit it) was looking forward to seeing him race, including Tam.

Tam sipped her drink as she heard bets being made, food and drinks being ordered, and the excited chatter of the citizens before a race. 

It almost felt normal.

Synara nudged Tam as they got up and made their way across the bar to the marketplace, where even more people were.

"And the race is about to start! Cast your bets now folks! Bo Keevil verses Kaz Kaz!"

Tam grinned as the crowd laughed at the old joke. She had missed this. Sure, she had to stand on her tiptoes to see over the crowd, but the smell of various greasy snack foods wafted through the crow. Tam had really, really missed this.

"Aaaaaaaalright! On your mark!"

"Do you see the Fireball?" Tam asked Synara, who was the tallest out of the bunch.

"Get set…"

The pink milarian bit her lower lip. "Oh yes! Over there!"

"GOOOOOOOOOO!"

As soon as Synara pointed it out, the loud start of ship engines kicked in and rang throughout the Colossus. The crowd cheered as the commentator said, "And the race is on!"

The Yellow Ace shot ahead of the Fireball, but speed wasn't what they needed to worry about. 

"Ah! The Yellow Ace takes the lead!"

Bo Keevil was known for tricking out his ship with deadly weapons, not to mention it could take a hit.

But Kaz kept riding his tail, so at least he paid attention to what Team had taught him.

"Oooooh… looks like the Fireball is catching up!"

"Don't take the bait!" Tam hissed under her breath. 

"Why isn't Kaz catching up to that guy?" Nena asked. 

"Well speed isn't the issue." Torra explained. "Bo isn't about speed, he's about catching you off guard when you think you have him." She winced. "I made that mistake when I first started."

Nena looked over at Synara, confused. The milarian just shrugged.

"Aaaand the Fireball's now in the lead!"

Tam let out a frustrated growl and Torra groaned. "He's dead for sure."

They watched in despair as Bo began to fire on the Fireball.

"Oooooh… look out there buddy!"

Nena looked over at Tam, a bit surprised. "That's allowed?" 

"They are only stuns." Synara pointed out. "It won't damage the ship too badly."

Tam winced as a shot barely missed the ship, and the Fireball almost hit the ring as it shot through.

She swallowed again as a stun came dangerously close to the wing of the ship.

"It looks like the Fireball is under fire!"

Some groaned and others laughed, as more excitement filled the air. 

As if sensing the race was almost over, the Yellow Ace started to axelerate. 

"Looks like the Yellow Ace is catching up!"

Tam sighed and put her head in her hands as Torra yelled, "Come on Kaz!"

Tam looked up as the crowd let out another cheer. He was so close… 

"And the Fireball's still in the ! But will he be for long?"

Tam saw Nena wince as a stun grazed the wing of the ship. It only caused a hiccup in the ship's system, but the small amount of time gave Bo the thing he needed.

"The Yellow Ace had taken the lead! But barely!"

"Come on…" Tam whispered under her breath as the Fireball rode on Bo's underbelly. She swallowed her excitement as they approached the last ring.

As if to give one last gasp of energy, in a burst of speed, the Fireball shot through the last hoop.

"And The Fireball WINS!"

A surprising amount of people cheered, and Tam launched herself into the group of cheering friends. They ended up in a group hug, giggling and laughing.

"I told you it wasn't going to be boring!" Torra hollered at Nena.

She grinned. "I can't believe I thought it was going to be boring!"

**************************************************

Tam made her way through the crowd to the garage, where Kaz yanked off the Fireball helmet and ran towards her.

"Did you see that!" He cheered.

"I did! It was- pretty- impressive." Tam said, trying to hide her emotions.

"Ah come on!" He grinned wider. "Admit it. That was awesome."

"Ok. It was-"

Kaz cut her off as he pulled her into another hug. She accepted it and cuddled close to his chest.

"Mph. Kaz?"

"Yes Tam?"

"You're all sweaty."

"I know."

They both pulled back at the same time, and Kaz squeezed her hand.

"Have I told you I'm glad you're back?"

"Yes. A bunch actually."

He chuckled. "Well I'll say it again. I'm glad you're back."

Tam smiled, squeezing his hand back and for the billionth time replied: "I'm glad I'm here too."

**************************************************

Tam sighed as she folded back her bed sheets. She sat down on her bed and looked around at her room.

She kept the simplicity of it, with only a few posters and the phoenix artwork Torra had also gifted her. The shelf held the blaster she had liberated from her great escape, some tinker toys, holo movies, and a couple of power couplets she wanted to get rewired by the end of the week.

Her favorite part was still the bay window, which was bathed in moonlight.

Tam's attention was drawn to the little mouse droid as it rolled across the floor to her and gave what sounded like a tired beep.

"Goodnight to you too." She smiled as L5 parked at the foot of the bed and powered down for the night. Tam needed to think of a name for him.

She laid down, curled up in her covers, waiting for tomorrow to come.


	14. Fancy Clothes and Fancy Greetings

"Tam." A gentle voice whispered. "It's time to wake up."

Tam cracked her eyes open to see Kaz's stupid grin plastered across his face.

"How about no." She grumbled, moving to swat him away. 

He chuckled, avoiding her lazy hand. "Come on Tam. It's already eighthundred. And they want us on the base."

Tam took another deep breath and forced herself to sit up. "For a mission?"

"Ya. At least, I think so."

"Alright. Meet you at the shuttle?"

After Kaz left her so she could get dressed, she ate a quick breakfast and hurried over to the shuttle. The flight there was pretty short, and soon they were walking and chatting about future races, while CB rolled after them. 

They then reached the briefing room, where Commander Tico and another man were waiting for them.

Kaz's face lit up.

"No way! Poe! How have you been?"

The man had a slight stubble on his chin and brown swoopy hair. He chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Kaz!"

Kaz hopped forward, and Poe put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Tam this is Poe Dameron." He turned to her, eyes gleaming. "He's the one who recruited me for the Resistance."

"I've heard a lot of good things about you, Tam." Poe's brown eyes inspected the pilot. 

She frowned. "You don't need to lie to me, Commander."

He laughed again. "No really. Yeager talks about you a lot."

Tam tried to hide her surprise, and Kaz yipped, "Wait! You've talked to Yeager!"

Poe waved his hand and said, "About that later. Right now, mission briefing."

Kaz took a place at the roundish holotable, observing the layout. "Cantonica?" 

Poe sighed. "We have some sketchy intel about a bargenar that's willing to sell some equipment."

"Sketchy?" Kaz repeated, raising his eyebrow.

Commander Tico looked up at Kaz from the holotable. "At this point we are willing to accept any help we can get."

"Uh," Tam said, "I think there may be a problem. We're wanted, so people will be looking for us." She tilted her head. "And it looks like we're going to a pretty crowded place."

Kaz hummed. "They won't be looking for Resistance agents. People there are too wound up in themselves to even notice us."

"But won't they still recognize us?"

"That's why you're going to have disguises." Poe grinned, looking back at the holotable. "Our informant is going to be attending some sort of dinner party. We figured with Kaz's knowledge and Tam's quick thinking you two could make a great team."

CB beeped that she was surprised that Kaz had any knowledge at all.

Kaz tried to ignore the sassy droid, but Tam saw the corners of his mouth twitch up. "Alright. So we get in, find the intel, swap numbers and be on our merry way?"

This time Tico chuckled. "Something like that. Except 'swapping numbers' is more of setting up another place to contact."

"So who are we looking for?"

Poe adjusted his glove as he pulled up an image. "This is the guy."

"The guy" was a torgurta. He had a smirk on his face, and a scar that traveled across his nose and slashed down his lip. Despite the scar, he actually looked friendly.

"Wow." Kaz said sarcastically. "Definitely sketchy."

Poe snorted. "It's the intel that's sketchy not Dave."

"Dave?" Kaz blurted. "Even his name is sketchy."

"Oh hush." Commander Tico snapped. "Just get in, get the info, get out. Sounds easy enough for you?"

Kaz shrugged. "Easy as volarian pie!"

Poe smirked. "Good. Now, about those disguises."

********************************************

"I hate this."

Tam pulled at the itchy purple dress they insisted she wore, and CB beeped in agreement as she rubbed herself against the wall, trying to scratch off some of the blue paint she had been doused in.

"I don't know." Kaz tilted his head. "I think you look ravishing in heather grey."

"This is not gray!" She squawked. "It's purple."

He rolled his eyes. "You commoners are so blind sometimes."

Tam pouted, trying not to laugh.

The shuttle they were flying to Cantonica was actually Nena's, so they had gotten several death threats before they took off. 

"If there is so much as a tiny nick on my ship-" Nena had started.

"Don't worry." Kaz had responded. "This is the greatest pilot in the galaxy you're talking about."

Tam smirked. "Second best, actually. I'm driving this time."

Kaz had frowned.

They took turns changing, and Tam couldn't stop laughing at the other pilot's hair.

"What!"

"You- you look- ridiculous!" Tam wheezed out. CB was also laughing- well, as much as a droid can laugh.

Kaz's hair was parted in the middle, flopping off to the sides, and he was wearing some sort of formal wear. He scowled.

"Well at least I know how to walk in high heels."

"I'm not even going to ask why you learned to do that."

He rolled his eyes as Tam wobbled in the black stilettos.

They were on their way to the gathering- or a "dinner party" as Kaz had called it. The host was some popular rich guy, and Kaz had told her it's like being the richest of the rich guys.

Tam wasn't very excited.

Kaz hummed happily as he pulled into the shipyard, where many people were flooding into the building. She was suddenly glad for the dress.

"There are so many people here, finding this Dave guy is gonna be a pain." Kaz grumbled.

"Think of it as less of a pain and more of a special occasion. It's a dinner party, right? So they'll be food."

He looked up at her, smiling. "You know how to make me feel better."

Soon they were through the shipyard, got their invites checked, but there was a slight problem. 

"I'm sorry sir, droids are not permitted beyond this point." The doorman rehearsed, as if he had said it for the millionth time that night.

"Alright." Kaz turned to CB. "Go stay with the ship."

CB beeped in protest, but Kaz finally persuaded her to leave, and the doorman let them pass.

It was beautiful.

The walls were a soft white, with a crystal chandelier dangling from the sealing. Paintings were everywhere, and what looked like champagne was being passed around in fancy glasses.

"You used to live in a place like this?" Tam breathed.

"Yes." Kaz grumbled. Just with more paintings."

"You don't like it?"

"It's nice, don't get me wrong, but believe it or not it never felt like home."

"Oh. Sorry."

He smiled sadly. "It's alright, I guess."

Tam touched his arm lightly. "Let's go see what they have for food."

Kaz's smile grew. "Right. Food. And then find this Dave guy." He rolled his eyes.

"I believe you're looking for me." A heavily accented (british) voice said.

The duo jumped out of their skins, with Kaz being the loudest screecher and Tam being the highest jumper.

"Not so loud." He growled. "Trust me, you don't want anyone to hear this conversation."


	15. Swapping Numbers and Dancing Fireballs

Dave was rather tall, about a couple inches higher than Kaz and about a foot taller than Tam. The scar wasn't as emphasized, but it was still there. He was wearing fancy clothes, but with a simple gold broach.

"I insist you keep it down. Unless you want us to be caught." He sighed in his thick accent. 

"Yep." Kaz squeaked. "Being caught would be bad."

"This way. And do try to keep it down."

He led them through the flow of traffic and into a large room, which was packed with people. Tam saw Kaz glance at a tray of creamy chocolates with longing.

"Aren't we supposed to be getting farther away from people?" Tam questioned. 

The mysterious Dave chuckled. "You have really never don't this before." He tilted his head at her, his montrals following. "Things like this are to be handled lightly. But don't be suspicious. And it's also harder to eavesdrop when there is so much going on."

Tam silently noted that.

"Alright." Dave sighed again, handing them a datarod. "There's your intel. Now I suggest you stay and enjoy the party."

"That's it?" Kaz blurted.

Tam shrugged. "You did say swap numbers."

Kaz grumbled as he turned back to look at the torgurta. "I- hey, where did he go?"

Tam looked up and saw no Dave. "Looks like he vanished."

The taller pilot frowned. "Well I'm going to do what he suggested. I'm going to enjoy all of this food." He grabbed about three cheese looking things off the passing plates and stuffed them in his mouth.

She rolled her eyes.

"What?" He said, his mouth full.

Tam took a page out of Dave's book and sighed.

***********************************************

Tam now understood why Kaz didn't like dinner parties. They were incredibly boring.

"Oh you would love formal dinner parties." Kaz teased. "All you do is sit and watch people talk."

"This is informal?"

"Sort of." He shrugged. "Normal dinner parties are with smaller crowds, and you just dine. It's way too crowded, and people are dancing."

He nodded towards the middle of the room, where people were elegantly spinning.

She looked back at him. "Do you know how to dance?"

Kaz smiled shyly. "Ya. My father didn't really care for it, but my mother insisted."

Tam grinned. "I can't wait to tell Neeku."

"Haha." He rolled his eyes. "Do you know how to dance?"

Tam looked away. "No."

"Would you like to learn?"

Her eyes met his, and they filled with intent.

"Maybe." She said cautiously, fiddling with the lace on her purple dress.

"It's not hard." Kaz smiled at her.

"Maybe for you. You grew up with it!" She chewed her lip. "I've never even been to one of these parties."

He held out his hand. "Please? It beats just sitting here. And we won't even go too far in the middle."

Tam glanced at the gloved hand he was offering her. It couldn't hurt…

"Ok." 

She took his hand, and Kaz led her to an empty spot.

"Alright. First, you put your hand right here, I put mine here." His hand was now on her waist, and hers on his shoulder. Tam was reminded of how tall he was. 

"Now we clasp hands, like this." Kaz slipped his other hand into hers and held it out.

"And now, the steps. Listen to the music. It's just a simple waltz."

He began to hum to the music, gently leading her through the dance.

"You wanna relax a bit. You can't flow if you're all stiff."

Tam took his advice and forced herself to relax. It was actually… nice.

"Ya, like that." The taller pilot grinned. "Now look at me."

Tam stopped watching his feet and met his eyes. She felt that jolt that she had been feeling shoot through her chest, and felt her cheeks flush slightly.

It's just a silly dance. Why is this happening?

Kaz smiled softly, and Tam swallowed. Why were his eyes so pretty?

"You're doing good."

She had forgotten about their feet. She had forgotten that they were in a room. Tam felt the corners of her mouth turn up. "Really?"

"Of course. You haven't even stepped on my foot." He smiled bigger, and the jolt ran through her again.

Nothing is there. Nothing will be there, nothing should be there-

Kaz gently twirled her, and Tam let that be the excuse that she felt so dizzy. 

"I was thinking," He hummed, "that since the Fireball was sorta yours before, and that it's kinda mine now-"

"Kaz the Fireball is yours." Tam blurted. "I lost my chance of having it when I left."

"Let me finish." He looked away, clearing his throat. "I was thinking we could share it, I mean. Like race as a team."

"What are you saying?" 

"I know it's been rough for you, and that racing has been your dream. I guess what I'm saying is… I want to help your dream come true."

Tam's world stopped. "You want to share the Fireball? You want me to race?"

"Well… ya. Why wouldn't I?"

"No it's just… no one's ever…"

Tam felt her throat begin to be slick with tears. She jumped into his arms, and hugged him tighter than she ever had. 

He hugged her back, squeezing her against his chest. She found she didn't mind.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Tam whimpered into Kaz's shoulder.

"Anything Tam. For you, I mean. You're one of my best friends."

Tam tried to ignore the way friends rang around in her head.

"Thank you so much. I'll definitely win every race."

"I know." He mumbled. 

They stayed like that for a bit, and Tam enjoyed every second.

Maybe she liked him a little bit.

When she finally released him, everyone was watching them.

Tam swallowed. "Um-" 

Kaz punched his fist in the air. "She said yes everybody!"


	16. Old Friends and Some Interesting News

After nemours congratulations, Tam finally convinced Kaz that it was time to leave. So they grabbed a couple more olive-shaped cheeses and made their way towards the door.

But it wasn't long until they were stopped.

"I have to say, congratulations." 

He was a tall, thin man with a twirly gray mustache and a crooked nose. "I had to say hello to the happy couple." He adjusted his monical.

"Oo- oh thanks." Tam said, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Or punch Kaz again.

"Thank you sir." Kaz wasn't looking at him. "We really must be going."

"Verywell." The older man adjusted his sleeves against his creamy skin. "You should be on your way, Mr. Xiono."

She felt Kaz and herself freeze.

"Oh come on. You really think I wouldn't recognize my favorite student?" 

"Sorry Professor." He mumbled softly, looking at the ground.

"Oh it quite alright." He leaned a bit closer to Tam and muttered, "What he lacks in common sense he makes up for in confidence."

She tried her best to hold in her laugh.

The wrinkly man held out his hand. "Nicklaus Woodrough. I was Kazuda's history professor when he was still going to the Academy before he ran off to join the navy."

Tam grasped his hand and shook it. "Tamara Ryvora. One of Kaz's friends."

Professor Woodrough hummed softly, seeming to be lost in thought. After a couple of seconds he retracted his hand and adjusted his monocle again. "Last I heard of the name Kazuda was when you joined the Resistance." Woodrough tilted his head.

"Y-yes." Kaz smiled nervously. 

"Well," the professor proceeded cautiously, "I believe I have some information that could benefit you."

"You do?" The slight tremor in his voice was gone. "Are you… you know-"

"Am I with the Resistance? Oh Kaz please. Of course I am. After the cataclysm of the Republic I would say you would say have 'no choice'." Woodrough's expression softened. "I am terribly sorry about what happened to Prime. I know you had a lot of friends there."

"Yes." Kaz agreed quietly. "It's not something I like to talk about."

"Hm yes." The professor hummed. "And here." He revealed a small data rod from his breast pocket. "Take this. It may be nothing more than conspiracy theories to some, but more ideas are better than few ah?"

Kaz accepted the rod from the professor. "Thanks."

"Oh no problem." He fiddled with his monical again. "And you two make a good team. You keep each other out of trouble."

"Thank you Mr. Woodrough." Tam smiled.

The professor chuckled. "Oh, no problem at all. Now I must be off. As should you." And with that comment, he turned and waddled off into the dispersing crowd.

"He's nice." Tam hummed, looking at Kaz.

He chuckled. "Yes. He is a bit wild though. A real conspirator."

"Sounds like you two got along well."

"He's the one who got me interested in history in the first place. The Rebellion and all that."

"Really?"

"Yes. He was a bit... disappointed when I finally got into the navy."

"I don't think he was disappointed." Tam looked down at their feet, which were now moving towards Serenity. "Maybe a bit sad that his 'favorite student' was leaving." She playfully elbowed him in the ribes.

Kaz chuckled. "Maybe. I always thought that he was with the Resistance. You know, when it first formed."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Just as they boarded the ship, CB spun across the floor and purposely ran over Kaz's foot.

"Ow! CB!"

She beeped sassily in reply.

"There's nothing I could've done! I'm sorry, ok?"

CB grumbled in reply.

Tan held in her giggles as she made her way towards the cockpit.

**********************************************

"He really said that?"

Tam was with "the gang" (as Torra began to call them), which consisted of Nena, Synara, Torra, and herself.

"Yep." Tam sipped her drink and shifted in the booth. "It was pretty embarrassing."

Nena snickered. "Really?"

"Yes." 

"I think it's kinda cute." Torra hummed, stirring her drink around with her straw. "I mean, you two dancing and all. And he's practically giving you your dreams on a silver platter. "

Tam took a huge gulp from her drink to hide the slight flush on her cheeks.

"She isn't denying iiiiiiiiiiiit…"

"Oh hush." Tam grumbled.

"What happened after that?" Synara grinned.

Tam frowned. "Met this guy. He knew Kaz, so we talked a bit. His name was… Woodriff… oh! Nicklaus Woodrough."

"Nicklaus Woodrough…" Nena's face twiched while she was thinking. "I've heard that name before."

"He was Kaz's history Professor." Tam said, looking over at the nikto. "And he also gave us this data rod with some conspiracies."

Nena snapped her fingers. "That's it! He's got a huge bounty on his head for double crossing a certain Hutt clan."

"Really?" Synara said, surprise registering on her face.

"Yep." Nena grinned. "Made them look like total idiots and gathered enough evidence for the Senate to crumble that part of the trade."

"Wow." Torra mumbled. 

"Wow is correct." Nena smirked an evil smirk. "Wish I could've seen their dreams crumble to the ground."

"You scare me sometimes Nena."

"Sorry not sorry."

"What are you not sorry about?"

Tam turned to see Kaz and Neeku standing with a plate of food. She scooted over and Kaz slid in next to her while Neeku sat next to Nena.

"Crushing the dreams of Hutts." Synara said, waving her hand in dismissal as she reached for a chicken pop (chicken nuggets ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ).

Neeku and Kaz exchanged a concerned look.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Torra asked, smacking Nena's hand away as she tried to grab a fifth. "I thought Kaz was doing the mission stuff. It gives us time to gossip."

"It's called mission debriefing." Kaz grumbled. "And it ended pretty badly."

"Really?"

"Ya, even food isn't cheering me up."

"Ouch." Tam said, putting a comforting hand on his and purposefully avoiding Nena's gaze. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Kaz bit his lip. "Well…"

"It is alright Kaz." Neeku said. "You don't have to tell them. I can!"

The pilot chuckled. "No need buddy."

He swallowed and continued. "You know the rod we got from Pro- uh, Woodrough?"

"Ya. What about it?"

"Well…" he gestured them all closer, so they leaned in. "It had some pretty interesting stuff on it. And most of it was evidence of a First Order spy in the Senate."

A soft set if "oh"'s went around the table.

Kaz cleared his throat. "That's not all. All the evidence points to my father."

**Author's Note:**

> WHaT gONnA hApPEn NexT


End file.
